fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mortal Kombat War
Mortal Kombat War is the 10th fighting game in the Mortal Kombat series. It was developed for current-gen consoles by NetherRealm Studios and by High Voltage Software for PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. The current-generation console versions were released on April 14, 2015. In March 2015, an official Warner Bros statement announced the delay of the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions, which are set to be released sometime in the summer of 2015. As of 27 May 2015, there are some unofficial reports that a second delay is coming, however, no official statement regarding the new release date has been given. Since then, High Voltage Software, the developer of the 360 and PlayStation 3 ports continues to direct customers towards contacting Warner Bros Games Customer Support regarding any questions about the status of the game. As of August 28, the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 ports of the game have been cancelled. 1 Gameplay Mortal Kombat War '' features new and returning gameplay elements. For the first time in the series, players are able to choose from multiple variations of each character (3 by default), which changes how that character plays. For example: in Scorpion's "Ninjutsu" variation, he get swords to use in kombat, but if his "Inferno" variation is selected instead, he gets the ability to summon a demon from multiple directions to attack the opponent. Variations is perhaps the biggest new gameplay addition in the game. The game will also feature the return of X-Ray moves introduced in the previous title. The press release promised "all new gameplay" featuring "a new fully-connected experience that launches players into a persistent online game where every fight matters in a global battle for supremacy. This was of course in reference to Factions Mode, a new online mode in which the player is allowed to choose between the five available factions, consisting of the Special Forces soldiers, the Lin Kuei warriors, the White Lotus monks, the Black Dragon mercenaries and theBrotherhood of Shadow acolytes. The game also introduces the "Stamina Meter". The stamina meter is located below the characters' health bars. The stamina meter has two bars which are used when the player does certain things (however, not all actions use a whole bar of the stamina meter). Dashing, for an example, uses stamina. Running from some of the past ''Mortal Kombat games also makes a return, and drains the stamina meter. Interactables from''NetherRealm Studio's'' previous game, Injustice: Gods Among Us, are also in MKX. One block of stamina is used if the characters use an interactable and they will gain all of their stamina back by not doing any actions that use stamina for a few seconds. The "Super Meter" from Mortal Kombat (2011) also makes a return in MKX. Just like in MK 2011, the player can gain up to three blocks of super meter, by either taking damage, or by doing special moves. One block of the super meter can be used to "Enhance" special moves. Enhancing special moves may increase the damage of the attack, do additional hits, add special properties and so on. By using two bars of super meter, the character can preform a "Breaker". Breakers allow interuption of an opponent's combo, pushing them away. Using all three bars of super meter allows the use of the "X-Ray" attack mentioned above. X-Rays are super moves that do multiple hits and big damage if they land (for more information, read: X-Ray). Like all past games in the main series, Mortal Kombat X uses 4 buttons for attacks; Back Punch, Front Punch, Back Kick, and Front Kick. Every character has combos that they can do by pressing a certain button sequence (a list of combos and other types of attacks can be found under the "Movelist" while paused in-game). Players can extend their combos even more by juggling their opponent while they are in the air. Plot The Story about future of Mortal Kombat, an hired fortress by Shao Kahn was the leader of Kahn Guard former war by Kin Kuei, Black Dragon, Special Force and Brotherhood of Shadow have left for us. Raiden is here to tell true for Mortal Kombat Armageddon, long to Elder Gods have one been evil named Shinnok but Quan Chi was trick was kill hanzo Hasashi, that was Scorpion was real name. Liu Kang have enough fight back and Sektor failed to become leader. The history left forget for Elder Gods to Destroy Shao Kahn and Six Realms live for side by Taven and Blaze. Chapters The story mode of Mortal Kombat War is told in 20 chapters, with one character being playable in each chapter. The order of each chapter is listed below: # Liu Kang # Kenshi # Nightwolf # Johnny Cage # Narktard # Sub-Zero # Jax Briggs # Baraka # Takeda # Kotal Kahn # Reptile # Sonya Blade # Cyrax # Narkgard # Kitana # Sektor # Li Kane # Fujin # Goro # Raiden Kombatants * Ermac * Jax * Johnny Cage * Kano * Kenshi * Kitana * Kung Lao * Liu Kang * Noob Sailbot * Shang Tsung * Taven * Onaga * Shao Kahn * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Raiden * Kabal * Fujin * Reptile * Shinnok * Sonya Blade * Baraka * Mileena * Tanya * Tremor * Quan Chi * Khameleon * Cyrax * Sektor * Goro * Blaze * Sindel * Stryker * Sareena * Frost * Skarlet * Zomex * Li Kane * Ariana * Cassie Cage * D'Vorah * Erron Black * Sarah Nac * Ferra/Torr * Jacqui Briggs * Kotal Kahn * Kung Jin * Takeda * Mirakirahhasi * Mavado * Havik * Grum DLC Characters Kombat Pack 1 * Jason Voorhess * Ashrah * Predator * Drahmin Kombat Pack 2 * Daegon * Alien * Tasia * Jeff the Killer Costumes * Samurai Pack * Horror Pack * Klassic Pack 1 * Predator/Prey Pack * Klassic Pack 2 * Faction Pack * Evolution Pack * Klassic Pack 3 Factions * Shaolin Monk * White Lotus Society * Special Force * Edenian Resistance * Lin Kuei * Shirai Ryu * Black Dragon * Red Dragon * Seidan Resistance * Tekunin * Brotherhood of Shadow * Deadly Alliance * Kahn Guard Stages # Dead Woods # Destroyed City # Emperor's Courtyard # Jinsei Chamber # Kove # Krossroards # Kuatan Jungle # Lin Kuei Temple # Special Force Base # Black Dragon Base # Sky Temple # Outworld Marketplace # Quan Chi's Fortress # Netherealm # Refugee Kamp # The Pit # The Tower # Training Room Modes Singleplayer * Arcade * Versus * Training * Story * Living Tower (requires online connection) * Test your Might * Test your Luck * Endless * Suvivor Multriplayer * Versus (player vs. player; can be played online and offline) * Team Battle (online only) * King of the Hill (online only) Development NetherRealm Studios started publicly hiring for the eighth generation development in April 2012.2 In July 2013, a new Mortal Kombat game was announced to be in development and was said to be released alongside the film series' reboot in September 2015.34 At the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con, Lance Sloan, producer of the web series Mortal Kombat: Legacy, confirmed the next Mortal Kombat game to be in production, and that there were intentions of a simultaneous release between the game and a new Mortal Kombat film.5 In February 2014, actor Kiefer Sutherland revealed his involvement in this "huge game".6 According to Karen Strassman's (the voice of Kitana and Mileena in 2011's Mortal Kombat) acting resume, the game's working title was Mortal Kombat 2.7 The game's poster was leaked and a new logo was revealed on May 28, 2014, with the game being teased to be possibly announced on June 28 and speculated to be titled Mortal Kombat X.910 On June 2, 2014, the title was officially revealed as Mortal Kombat X, alongside an official reveal trailer featuring a fight between the iconic characters Scorpion and Sub-Zero.11 The game made its "first public appearance" at E3 2014 starting on June 10th, where they confirmed and announced multiple characters and stages, and also released additional information and the first ever gameplay of the game. On August 28th, it was announced that the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 ports of the game have been cancelled.12 Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Fighting Games Category:2015 Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Mortal Kombat (series) Category:Netherrealms Studios Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games